Confissão na hora do almoço
by Noelle Granger
Summary: Jorge tenta ser sutil, Hermione faz uma confissão, e Fred ri dos dois. TRADUÇÃO!


Autora: Inell

Tradutora: NoelleGranger

N.T.: Esta história e os personagens não são meus, os créditos vão totalmente para Inell e para J.K.Rowling, respectivamente. Comentem!

**Confissão na hora do almoço**

Quando ele escutou a gargalhada alta do feitiço colocado na porta da loja deles que sinalizava um novo freguês, Jorge esqueceu tudo sobre a coluna de números que ele supostamente tinha que estar somando. Uma rápida olhadela no relógio lhe disse que era meio dia e cinco; seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso ao passo que seu pulso começou a acelerar. Era _ela._

Alguém poderia praticamente ajustar seu relógio por Hermione Granger. Sempre chegando pontualmente para suas funções familiares, sempre cinco minutos antes do horário do convite a não ser que ela estivesse ajudando com a preparação (o que era freqüente), e sempre chegando cinco minutos depois do intervalo de almoço dela para comprar isto ou aquilo para mais uma pessoa que ele não conhecia, mas que amava por trazer ela para sua loja.

Isto tinha começado há dois meses. Dois meses em que Hermione visitava no intervalo de almoço dela de Gringotes, sempre chegando meio dia e cinco e ficando até cinco para uma hora, saindo com uma ou outra compra. Primeiramente ele tinha ficado um pouco surpreso com as visitas dela. Não era do feitio dela comprar algum dos produtos deles, mesmo se ela já tendo finalmente admitido que a propriedade mágica em alguns deles a surpreenderam. Depois das primeiras duas semanas, no entanto, ele tinha parado de observá-la suspeitosamente, parado de acreditar que ela estava de algum modo tirando sarro deles freqüentando uma loja de logros, parado de considerá-la a nerd irritanteque tinha ameaçado-os mais vezes do que ele queria lembrar durante o ano final deles em Hogwarts quase uma década atrás.

Fred tinha notado primeiro, claro. No dia que ela vinha e ele parava tudo ao ouvir a gargalhada do feitiço da porta alertando a chegada dela, Fred tinha olhado pasmo para ele quando este correu de trás do balcão para oferecer assistência. Oh, ele tinha dado desculpas.

_É a Hermione. Rony nos mataria se fossemos rudes com ela._

_Nós somos supostos a ajudar nossos clientes, Fred. Além disso, olhe quanto ela tem comprado nas últimas semanas. Ela pode precisar de ajuda._

_Eu preferiria__que ela não tocasse em coisa errada, você sabe? É bem melhor se eu estiver lá para ter certeza que ela não quebrará nada._

O detestável irmão dele finalmente tinha acenado, parecendo acreditar nele antes de cantar 'Jorge e Hermione sentados em uma árvore, t-r-a-n-s-a-n-d-o'uma músicaque ele tinha elaborado durante as últimas seis semanas, somente para a irritação de Jorge. Ele tinha sorte de que, até agora, Fred não tinha realmente feito muito para envergonhá-lo na frente de Hermione.

Ele já estava um pouco desconfortável perto dela, a única mulher que ele tinha realmente querido impressionar com seu cérebro ao invés dos seus músculos, e suas tentativas de flerte tinham sido recebidas com um 'você está se sentindo bem, Jorge? Teste de um novo produto? Você está agindo um pouco estranho. ' ao contrário do 'agarre-me, eu sou sua' como ele queria.

Hoje, no entanto, ele estava pronto. Nas últimas duas semanas e meia, seu flerte tinha finalmente superado o obstáculo de medo de que ela iria rejeitá-lo. Afinal, ela era brilhante, sem mencionar muito bonita, eles nunca tinham tido muito em comum superficialmente então era lógico temer que ela risse se ele tentasse contá-la que tinha começado a gostar dela.

Ele não entraria no tópico sobre a paixão insignificante que ambos, ele e Fred, tinham sentido enquanto eles ainda estavam em Hogwarts, ambos discutindo em cochichos divertidos embaixo das cobertas como eles gostariam de tê-la controlando-os na cama ou queriam ser aquele a fazê-la deixar os cabelos soltos e agir um pouco selvagem. O que ele sentia agora, bem, não era somente luxúria. Eles tinham passado quase todas as tardes conversando, descobrindo que os dois tinham um gosto em comum por feitiços raros, comida italiana, romances trouxas de mistério**,** história da magia, e a cor verde. Não era muito, mas era suficiente para mostrá-lo que eles poderiam ter mais em comum do que ele realmente tinha imaginado então ele não poderia evitar pensar que existiam ainda mais coisas que eles só não tinham percebido por enquanto.

Hoje ela estava vestindo uma roupa simples em dourado claro, o cabelo dela solto dessa vez, caindo em cachos desordenados ao longo da extensão de suas costas, seus óculos de leitura escorregando em seu nariz de um modo que ele somente poderia pensar como gracioso, e ela estava encarando a estante dos doces Mágicos, que pareciam ser seu item favorito de compra. A roupa era séria, mas sexy, caindo ao longo de suas curvas, aludindo ao belo corpo embaixo do material.

"Se você não parar de babar e for lá fora, eu vou azará**-**lo e pegá-la para mim."

"Idiota," Jorge disse com um sorriso largo, no entanto seus olhos se estreitaram levemente enquanto ele estudava Fred, tendo certeza que ele soubesse manter suas mãos longe dela.

Sem perder mais tempo, ele deslizou para fora do assento, passando a mão pelo cabelo e checando sua camisa.

"Que garota maldita," Fred lamentou em desespero. "Meu irmão, afofando o cabelo e circulando em calças justas para atrair a nerdizinha mandona. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?"

"Mantenha sua voz baixa," Jorge sibilou, olhando o final do corredor para ter certeza que Hermione não tinha escutado as palavras de Fred. Contente que ela não tinha, ele andou até ela. Perdendo um pouco de sua confiança a cada passo, ele finalmente parou ao lado dela, praticamente corando enquanto esfregava as inesperadamente suadas palmas contra a calça. "Hey, você."

"Boa tarde, Jorge," Hermione disse com um sorriso pequeno. As bochechas dela tornando-se levemente rosadas no momento que ela olhou-o antes de apontar para o doce. "Tem um, uh, duende que trabalha perto de mim. Ama varinhas de alcaçuz. Eu pensei em surpreendê-lo."

"Você mima seus colegas de trabalho, amor. Todo dia, você vem aqui e compra alguma coisa. Eu espero que eles te valorizem da maneira que você merece." Repentinamente achando a estante interessante, ele xingou quando sentiu suas próprias bochechas começarem a queimar. Isto não estava indo do jeito que ele achava que deveria. De maneira alguma.

"Isto é novo?" ela perguntou, o corpo dele endurecendo de mais formas quando ele sentiu a mão dela traçar a gola de sua jaqueta.

"Sim." Ele encolheu-se pela resposta estridente que era bem mais apropriada para o quarto do que para responder uma pergunta simples. "Nós só o criamos para os empregados. Acho que combina com a sua roupa, não é? Não tinha nem notado isso antes."

"Eu acho que é uma boa idéia e eu gostei bastante desta," ela decidiu, sua voz rouca e sensual de mais para o seu próprio bem. Olhando para baixo, ele assistiu o dedo dela contornar o **'WWW'** no lado direito, notando distraidamente que ela tinha pintado as unhas.

"Eu não sabia que você pintava as unhas," ele observou enquanto levantava a mão, a pontade seu polegar roçando pela unha rosa claro. Quando ele escutou-a inalar bruscamente, ele rapidamente olhou para cima. "Desculpa, Hermione. Meus dedos, eles são um pouco ásperos, huh?

"Está tudo bem," ela balbuciou ao mesmo tempo em que puxou sua mão. "Uh, eu não pinto normalmente, mas a Gina deixou alguns esmaltes na outra noite e eu decidi experimentar."

Ele assistiu-a endireitar os ombros, os lábios dela adquirirem a curva determinada que ele associava com ela focando muitas horas em problemas que ela não poderia resolver. Se ela mordesse o lábio de baixo, ela estava nervosa. Se ela mordesse isto lentamente, ela estava se concentrando. Se o lado direito se curvasse, certamente ela sabia a resposta e estava sendo um pouco presunçosa. Se o lado esquerdo retorcesse-se um pouquinho, ela estava fazendo algo que lhe assustava. Hoje, isto estava retorcido, o que não fazia nenhum sentido para ele.

"Está tudo bem, Hermione? O trabalho tem sido muito duro hoje?"

Ela olhou-o novamente, sua face mais rosadas do que ele jamais tinha visto. Ele lembrou-se do Baile de Inverno durante o sexto ano. Ela estava tão linda, confirmando o que ele sempre tinha suspeitado sobre a beleza natural e gentil dela, mas ela enrubescia quando os garotos permaneciam convidando-a para dançar. Hoje, entretanto, ela não tinha o 'me tire daqui, eu preferia estar lendo' olhar que possuía naquela noite. Hoje ele não podia decifrar o olhar dela por ser um que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

"Tudo está ótimo, Jorge. O trabalho tem sido bem lento esta semana, na verdade." Ela pareceu reprimir-se de falar sobre o trabalho, um assunto que algumas vezes faria-a discursar até seu intervalo acabar.

Ele engoliu quando a mão dela ergueu-se, dedos quentes roçaram contra seu pescoço antes de mover-se para seu cabelo. Ele não podia desviar seu olhar dos belos olhos castanhos a medida que ela tocava seu cabelo. O aposento estava tornando-se realmente quente, as costas de sua camiseta branca começando a grudar em suas costas quando ele começou a suar. Ele queria fechar os olhos, mexer seu rosto ao longo da curva da palma da mão dela, sentir as mãos dela por todo seu corpo.

"Seu cabelo está ficando comprido," Hermione observou sem fôlego que muito facilmente o fez pensar sobre cama e paixão e súplicas por mais. Tentando olhá-la em 'eu ainda sou somente o Jorge e realmente não me masturbo todas as noites pensando sobre as maneiras de transar com você' jeito, ele lambeu seus repentinamente secos lábios, imaginando se ela tinha alguma idéia de como este toque casual estava afetando-o. "Eu gosto disso.".

"Eu só não tive chance ainda de cortá-lo recentemente. Ocupado com o trabalho e a nova loja," ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, bem satisfeito que não tinha tropeçado nas palavras. "Você gosta disso?"

Ela concordou. "É muito sexy."  
Oh Deus. Ela tinha dito sexo. Bem, sexy, mas era parecido o suficiente. Gemendo suavemente, ele virou para longe dela, encarando os Sapos de Chocolate enquanto desejava que seu maldito corpo parasse de reagir. Ele pôde ouvir Fred rindo silenciosamente no balcão, ele encarou com raiva seu gêmeo, suavizando seu olhar quando viu o sorriso largo de Fred e o movimento da mão dele falando para ele se apressar. Olhando de volta para ela, ele começou a tropeçar nas palavras que ele tinha ensaiado mentalmente durante semanas. "Hermione, você gostaria, quer dizer, é o horário de almoço mas você sempre vem aqui e eu nunca vi você verdadeiramente comendo então, uh, você gostaria de, tem esse novo, o que eu estou tentando perguntar é, você provavelmente não iria querer mas, talvez, algum dia, ou hoje, certo, italiano. Sim?"

Que se dane tudo isso.Ele tinha arruinado tudo. Ela estava encarando-o, os lábios separados, e ele sabia que ela começaria a rir a qualquer momento agora. "Bem, Jorge Weasley, você demorou tempo demais," ela finalmente falou com a voz afetada que nunca, _nunca_falhava em fazer seu corpo estremecer de desejo. Ela tinha um brilho de vulnerabilidade que ele nunca tinha visto nos olhos dela enquanto ela lambia os lábios antes de hesitantemente perguntar, "Você _estava_ me convidando para sair, não estava? Senão**,** Deus, eu vou ficar envergonhada.".

"Sim, eu estava, mas eu meio que estraguei tudo," ele disse com um meio sorriso envergonhado.

"Oh, obrigada Deus," ela suspirou com alívio. "Sim, claro."

"Sim para o almoço?" ele perguntou cautelosamente, querendo ter certeza antes de se achar fazendo uma triunfante dança de vitória.

"Sim para o almoço, ou jantar já que o meu horário de almoço está quase acabando," ela sugeriu trivialmente**.**

"Sério? Você vai sair comigo?" Ele não podia parar de sorrir de um modo que ele tinha certeza que Fred iria gozar dele mais tarde.

De repente, ele perguntou, "Um encontro, certo? Não somente o irmão mais velho de seu melhor amigo que você está tirando um sarro porque eu sou um idiota completamente inapto quanto a convidar garotas que eu gosto para sair?"

"Você gosta de mim?" a voz de Hermione estava calma, rosa atravessando as bochechas dela enquanto ela mordia o lábio do jeito que significava que ela estava surpresa, mas contente.

"Uh, bem, sim," ele balbuciou, enrubescendo a si mesmo dessa vez. Ele não olhou para longe dela quando fez um gesto rude com seu dedo para Fred, quem estava rindo tão forte agora que ele tinha certeza que teriam lágrimas no rosto de seu irmão gêmeo.

"Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer," ela disse um sorriso lento.

"Você tem?"

"Eu menti," ela sussurrou depois de olhar em volta divertidamente para ter certeza de que ninguém estava ouvindo. "Eu não estava comprando coisas para as pessoas do trabalho. Eu somente, uh, queria ver você e não conseguia pensar em uma outra maneira."

"Você o quê?" Ele sentiu seus lábios curvando-se em um sorriso largo enquanto ela sorria timidamente.

"Agora eu tenho uma gaveta na minha mesa cheia de varinhas de alcaçuz e várias coisas que não tem serventia para mim," ela admitiu com uma risada suave. "Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu me sinto como uma covarde idiota, mas essa foi a melhor idéia que eu pude pensar, uma vez que eu percebi na festa de aniversário da sua mãe dois meses atrás que eu poderia, bem, querer conhecê-lo melhor."

"Tsk, tsk," ele estalou sua língua, não se sentindo mais tão ridículo, "garota má, andando furtivamente por aí e mentindo. Por que você somente, eu não sei, me convidou para sair? Você não é exatamente tímida, afinal.".

"Eu sou tímida sobre coisas assim!" Ela rolou os olhos encarando Fred quando ela ficou ciente das risadas dele sobre eles. "Então, de qualquer forma, eu estou feliz que você finalmente disse algo. Eu tenho trabalhado horas extras cada semana para poder bancar meu hábito de 'ver o Jorge' no horário de almoço, sabia?"

Ela estava caçoando, mas ele não conseguia para de sorrir, decidindo que ela era ainda mais adorável do que ele tinha imaginado, sabendo que ele já estava bem mais do que meio apaixonado por ela. "Vamos," ele disse, pegando a mão dela e a guiando para a porta, longe dos poemas ridículos e perversos de Fred que somente tinham começado. "Ainda temos tempo para um sanduíche no Caldeirão Furado antes de você ter que voltar ao trabalho. E hoje à noite, eu vou buscá-la em seu apartamento e nós vamos sair. Um encontro de verdade. Com um beijo no final e a promessa de um segundo encontro. Sim?"

"Já está planejando o segundo encontro?" Hermione riu gentilmente, movendo os dedos ao longo da testa dela a fim de empurrar a franja para longe dos olhos dele. Inclinando-se para cima, ela beijou-o suavemente, apenas lábios quentes encontrando-se em um beijo que prometia mais por vir.

Jorge aproximou-se, aprofundando o beijo, deixando sua língua delinear os lábios dela antes de deslizar para dentro da boca ardente dela. Gemendo, ele sentiu o cabelo dela ao redor de seus dedos, o beijo experimental antes de gradualmente tornar-se mais confiante. Quando ele separou-se, encostou a testa contra a dela, gentilmente acariciando a face dela com seu polegar. "Venho pensando sobre isso há muito tempo, Hermione."

"Eu também," ela admitiu afetuosamente. "E, sim. Pelo jantar de hoje à noite, um beijo, um segundo encontro, e nós veremos o que mais acontece."

"Certo," ele disse com um sorriso fácil, repentinamente relaxado e percebendo que o mundo era malditamente perfeito. "Volto mais tarde, Fred," ele berrou antes de pegar a mão dela e saiu da loja. "Vamos almoçar, amor."

Fim


End file.
